


La Original en su Corazon

by CarriettaWhite



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarriettaWhite/pseuds/CarriettaWhite
Summary: Una vez fui mortal, tuve amor y esperanza, ahora estoy condenada a vivir eternamente, le entregue mi alma y corazon a un hombre que finge no tener humanidad pero yo alguna vez fui testigo de ella, ¿Quieren saber lo mas insólito de la situacion? No me arrepiento de nadaMi nombre no es importante y mis raices se perdieron muchos siglos atras, pero algo debes saber sobre mi, soy unica en mi tipo y le leyenda que he creado sobre mi existencia no es mas que la verdad mismaEsta es la historia de como conoci a la familia Mikaelson y sin saberlo llegue a formar parte de ellos"Por Siempre y para Siempre"Hasta que termine para siempre
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, esta historia esta ambientada a partir de la tercera temporada de la serie The Vampire Diaries y se ira desarrollando en conjunto con la serie con algunas modificaciones, esta centralizada mas que todo en mi personaje original Clarisse, su historia e interaccion con los Mikaelson

Clarisse Isabey siempre fue hermosa, su madre le gustaba jactarse de ello y su padre ahuyentaba a cualquier hombre que la mirara mas de dos segundos, también tenia un corazón gentil y una hermana a la que adoraba, pero también era ingenua e imprudente, lo que la condujo a cometer errores que llevaron a que su familia la exiliara y por ello vivio con personas iguales a ella, despreciadas y temidas por algunos, su vida tuvo un giro inesperado cuando decidió marcharse de su hogar e ir al Nuevo Mundo, un lugar donde podría expandir su conocimiento, podría crear una nueva vida lejos de todas las pesadillas que le transmitía vivir en aquella vieja casa

Lo que no supo es que cometió el error que transformo su vida entera, después fue que descubrió si ese cambio fue por bien o mal, aún siente un poco de incertidumbre pero sin duda no se arrepiente de haber conocido a aquellos jovenes que ahora siembran terror alrededor del mundo sobrenatural

Aquella familia que estaba maldecida con todos los demonios que Dios pudo pensar

* * *

Clarisse ha tenido muchos nombres en toda su vida, le gusta pensar que tener otro nombre y fingir una vida que jamas tuvo la llenaba y le daba un propósito al menos por unos años, le permitía liberarse de todos sus pensamientos, de pasar desapercibido en este mundo lleno de enemigos y amigos con segundas intenciones, lo único que agradecía es que aun la conexión con la naturaleza se mantuviera alli

Que aun pudiera sentir la vida a través de sus venas incluso estando muerta, aun no entendia muy bien porque los espititus le permitieron permanecer de esta forma, tal vez ellos pensaban que arreglaría el problema, despues de todo lo que ahora le sobra es tiempo

Tiempo para emendar los errores, cometer unos nuevos y amar a la persona que jamas podras arrancar de tu corazón, asi de injusto es este mundo y esta vida

Aún recuerda con exactitud el dia en que todo se volcó, bueno todo se jodio cuando Esther decidio engañar a Mikael con Ansel pero esa es otra historia, hablamos sobre ella, el dia en que regresaba a esa vieja casa de las pesadillas, a la cual fue obligada a regresar por todo el caos que ocasionaron los Mikaelson en aquella tierra donde pensó que había encontrado un hogar

Llevaba varias frutas que encontró por el bosque además del agua que Lawrence le había pedido traer, sus manos dolían el peso que cargaban y su respiración estaba entrecortada del cansancio, su cabello oscuro y largo se le pegaba en la nuca por el sudor, las flores que había puesto en el se caian con cada paso que daba. Fue entonces cuando llego a la entrada y fue un grito el que salio de su boca, horrorizada al encontrar el desastre de sangre y viseras en el salón principal, el viejo Lawrence se encontraba clavado en la pared con su espada atravesándolo justo en el pecho, su sangre decoraba el suelo y se juntaba con el agua que ella había dejado caer hace unos segundoa

A pesar de la impactante imagen Clarisse solo atino a tragar fuertemente y en lo primero que pensó fue en reir de alivio pero al segundo solo se preguntó quién había sido el responsable de esta atrocidad, pues no tuvo que responderse sola

— Hola amor — susurro Niklaus Mikaelson justo detrás de ella

Sin querer darle el gusto de ver miedo en ella, se voltea con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo, se sorprendió al ver que todos los hermanos estaban alli, incluyendo a Kol y Finn, todos estaban sucios pero sus caras no demostraban cansancio, en cambio la inmortalidad solo los hacia mas hermosos e imponentes

— Diria que es un gusto volver a verte Niklaus pero me temo que has ensuciado mi casa con tus monstruosidades

El susodicho sonrió y eso hizo que se viera aún más tétrico con toda la sangre que había en su cuerpo

—Mis disculpas cariño, pero es que tu padre era un poco molesto

La chica resopla con indignación y mira con asco al hombre clavado en la pared — No te atrevas a decir que ese hombre era mi padre

El vampiro rie suavemente y abre la boca para hablar pero es interrumpido por su medio hermano

— Niklaus tenemos prisa — lo apresura Finn rodando los ojos

Este resopla con fastidio pero asiente hacia su hermano — Es cierto hermano, lamentablemente querida Clarisse nuestra visita va mas alla de extrañarte profundamente — señala y su mirada viaja por un segundo hacia Kol que solo admira a la chica con dolor en sus ojos — Estamos aquí porque necesitamos algo de ti amor

Entrecierro los ojos y los miro a todos evitando la mirada de Kol, fingiendo indiferencia me cruzo de brazos mientras en mi cabeza trato de idear un plan para salir de la situación

— No se me puede ocurrir una sola razón por la cual podría o deberia ayudarlos Niklaus, no soy una varita magica para que usen a su conveniencia

— Oh vamos Clarisse, sé que no soportarías ver a Kol muerto y de esto se trata todo

Frunzo el ceño — Ustedes son inmortales, ¿Qué podria matarlos ahora?

Rebekah chasquea la lengua — La persona que nos hizo de esta forma

El entendimiento llega a mí y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, jamás hubiera pensado... Pero hace que muchas cosas tengan sentido ahora

En realidad tenía sentido pero es que cuando ella se había marchado todo se encontraba en relativa paz a pesar de la tensión que siempre había existido entre Niklaus y él, pero de ahí a cazar a todos sus hijos era otro extremo

Al notar mi respiración agitada y mi mirada perdida Elijah se acerca a mi y yo retrocedo por instinto solo para toparme con una pared

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes Clarisse?

— Se muchas cosas, una de ellas es que su mera existencia es una violación a la naturaleza misma — le exclamo evitando su pregunta — Su madre violo todas las leyes al tratar de protegerlos y por eso mismo no pienso ayudarlos en nada

— Estas hiperventilando, puedo escuchar tu corazon ir mas rapido que un caballo, asi que deja de esquivarnos y dinos lo que realmente sabes— dice Rebekah sospechosa

Luego de forma inesperada Niklaus me toma del cuello y me aposta contra la pared junto al cuerpo sangrante de Lawrence, veo como Kol se adelanta a detenerlo pero es retenido por Finn que me mira con furia

— ¿Qué hiciste Clarisse? — me exige entre dientes Klaus

— Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones — digo en un hilo de voz viendo directamente a la rabia y locura que ahora aborda los ojos del hombre

— Hermano — le advierte Elijah al ver que mi respiración empieza a fallar

El lo ignora y me sigue viendo a los ojos, sabe que no puede usar la compulsión conmigo por lo que atina a apretar más fuerte y sin esperarlo golpea mi cabeza con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que grite de dolor, escucho a Kol gritar en mi nombre pero solo puedo sentir el dolor y la sangre caer por mi cuello, Nik me suelta y caigo al suelo sin fuerzas solo apoyando las manos para no desmayarme por completo

— Te daré tres segundos para darme una explicación y sabré si estas mintiendo por lo que te recomiendo pensar lo que hables

Trato de aclarar mi cabeza y mi visión que empieza a fallar, por lo que solo susurro muy bajo pero se que puede escucharme — ¿Esa es tu mejor amenaza?

Siento su mirada intensa sobre mi nuca— Es una promesa

Mis ojos clavados en el suelo ven como el agua y la sangre se mezclan y no puedo evitar imaginar cuan cerca esta mi muerte de este momento

— ¡Respóndeme! — grita un frustrado Klaus y siento un ardor en la mejilla y la sangre acumulándose en mi boca, puedo escuchar a Kol luchar contra sus hermanos y a Elijah reprender a Nik por sus impulsos, por ello cuando Rebekah se arrodilla frente a mi le doy una ultima mirada con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y exhalo

— Él ya está aquí


	2. 1.

Me despierto por los rayos de sol que entran por el gran ventanal que se encuentra en mi sala de estar dando hacia mi hermoso jardín cuidado a pesar de todos los años que lleva alli, estoy recostada sobre una pequeña manta en el suelo, tengo aun el vestido que use anoche aunque ahora esta subido hasta mi cintura y bajado en mi pecho dejando que mi sostén quede a simple vista, cuando me incorporo quedando sentada puedo ver mis zapatos tirados a un lado de las escaleras, en el bar hay varias copas sobre la mesa pero no escucho a nadie en la casa.

Seguro el chico con el que me enrolle anoche huyo apenas despertó procurando que yo no lo atrapara entre mis garras, lo digo así porque seguro pensaba que yo quería algo serio y duradero

Resoplo ante el pensamiento de duradero teniendo en cuenta que ese chico podría morir de vejez y yo aún estaría aquí viviendo la eternidad a la que fui condenada

Con una ligera risa escapando de mis labios, consigo levantarme con un mareo que seguro pasara en unos segundos, camino sobre una copa de vidrio rota, seguro se me habrá caído en mis tropiezos, la ventaja de ser vampiro o de ser uno muy antiguo es que las borracheras te afectan, te nublan pero aun asi no pierdes completamente el control, es una buena noticia teniendo en cuenta lo imprudente que podemos llegar a ser con todo eso de que las emociones se intensifican mas y esa basura que puede llegar a volverte loca

Comienzo la rutina que me he establecido los ultimos seis meses, por lo que camino hacia mi cuarto, me baño y me coloco un nuevo conjunto de diseñador sobre mi estilizado cuerpo de mil años de antigüedad, me maquillo, coloco mi cabello en una larga trenza oscura y salgo junto a mi bolso y llaves dispuesta a recorrer la unica ciudad que me hace suspirar cada día

Tengo varias localidades alrededor del mundo pero mi favoritas son aquellas que se encuentran en mi el que sería actualmente mi país natal, ahora mismo resido en la famosa ciudad de Cannes, cuando llego a mi destino el cual termina siendo un gran edificio abandonado que realmente no lo está, aparco en la parte trasera y me bajo, camino en mis lindos tacones hacia la destruida puerta, cuando entro un olor a sangre me invade, en este lugar residen brujos y vampiros, conviven juntos ya que aquí pueden hacer lo que quieran y ningún humano los molestara a menos que ellos lo permitan al estar protegido por un hechizo que yo misma implemente unos años atrás, camino por el pasillo oscuro haciendo sonidos contra el suelo por los zapatos, doblo a la derecha, subo tres pisos y abro la reja que lo divide de los escalones, allí entro al primer apartamento que consigo y veo como unos vampiros novatos se alimentan de una chica muerta, estos no levantan ni la mirada al verme entrar ya que saben con exactitud quien soy, más lejos se puede ver como un guapo chico está sentado en una mesa de comedor muy linda para el lugar leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Has venido por tu pedido? —pregunta en francés sin dejar de mirar el papel entre sus manos

Paso a un lado de las sedientas bestias y me siento frente al joven, Luke Favre, brujo y un viejo amigo, uno de los pocos que tiene mi confianza me mira ahora fijamente con sus ojos verde agua y estos se desvían al pronunciado escote que llevo

— No tengo tiempo para una distracción pero si me das la información prometo un buen pago — digo levantándole el mentón y dándole una mirada severa junto a una sonrisa seductora

— No tienes por qué preocuparte mon amour, tengo algo que puede interesarte — me asegura con su tipica sonrisa coqueta levantando ambas manos y luego caminando a un cuarto que hay por el pasillo del apartamento mientras me hace señas para que lo siga

Caminamos hasta el final y cuando entramos puedo ver que el lugar sigue igual que siempre, estanterías con grimorios y muchos libros, velas e instrumentos de brujería, algo con lo que yo estaba extremadamente familiarizada, camina hacia la mesa al fondo y toma un sobre que hay sobre la mesa

— Recibi esto hace unas pocas semanas, estaba esperándote para entregártelo — dice cogiendo un enorme sobre de la mesa, me lo pasa a mis manos y luego se coloca detrás de mí, me toma por los hombros y comienza a darme besos debajo de mi oreja, yo le ignoro ya que realmente no tenía tiempo para ello ahora, rompo el sello y estudio con interés las fotos en su interior

— ¿Estás seguro que esto es en Mystic Falls? — pregunto pasando las fotografías, en ellas estan las personas de mi pasado, con ello me refiero aquellos que lograron convertir mi vida en un infierno

— Completamente, según mis fuentes, estan organizando un gran baile ¿Sabes? — dice tomándome de la cintura ahora y hablándome susurrado al oído — Yo podría ser tu cita

— Si tuvieras deseos de morir ten por seguro que te llevaría, pero me eres mas util respirando mon amour— le aseguro volteándome hacia a el y pasando mi mano por su rostro, este me regala una sonrisa

— Dejame ayudarte a mantenerte en paz — susurra y se inclina a besarme pero solo logra rozar mis labios cuando yo ya estoy en la puerta y le digo

— Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para ello, tal vez otro dia te lo dedique a ti, hasta pronto chérie — digo despidiéndome con un beso al aire y corriendo a velocidad vampirica hacia el auto, me monto en él y me dirijo ahora hacia la ciudad, tal vez haya una fiesta entretenida en alguna parte de este hermoso lugar que pueda darme la suficiente distracción para no enloquecer e irme a quemar toda Mystic Falls

* * *

Era casi medianoche, cuando sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar y que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, los nervios me estaban apresando y el nudo en mi garganta era tan grande que casi tenia necesidad de respirar cuando en realidad no era para nada necesario

Por un momento me llegue a pensar que todo lo había imaginado y solamente deliraba sensaciones, pero se que en realidad solo quiero engañarme a mi misma, ya he vivido esto antes y estoy dispuesta a a hacer lo que sea para evitar otra masacre de clase mundial. Cuando casi me convenzo de todo ello lo siento de nuevo, el palpitar que da mi brazalete de diamantes en mi muñeca, haciendo que mi corazon duela y mi mente vuele a través de muchos recuerdos, la mayoria de ellos muy dolorosos para rememorarlos

Venganza, magia, drama y mucha, mucha sangre.

Los Mikaelson iban a recibir de visita una muy vieja amistad, a una que los conocía cuando incluso eran solo unos simples e inútiles mortales.


	3. 2

Llame inmediatamente al aeropuerto y pedí que mi Jet estuviera listo en los minutos que me tardaba llegar al lugar, empaque solo unas cuantas cosas, mis grimorios mas que todo, podía comprar ropa alla y el alojamiento era lo mas sencillo, no sabía cuanto tiempo me tardaría por aquellos lares pero conociendo a los Mikaelson seguro mi vida volvería a depender de ellos como antes

Llegue al aeropuerto y enseguida me guiaron a la pista, mientras me encontraba ocupada en el teléfono, le envié un texto a Luke diciéndole que había problemas y probablemente me marcharía varios meses, incluso años, no me respondió pero seguro era porque dormía, aunque ya podia adivinar su reaccion a todo esto, ya que como siempre yo iba y arriesgaba mi vida por “nada” según sus palabras

Ahora solo tocaba esperar, lo primero que haría al llegar a Mystic Falls era visitar a un viejo amigo, el cual en aquellos tiempos era conocido como el Destripador de Monterey, espero que por su bien haya mejorado esa actitud

* * *

—Muy bien, puedes decirme lo guapo que me veo — dice Kol a su hermana en el sillón, a este le habían terminado el traje y ahora se admiraba a si mismo en el espejo

— Sabes que no puedo ser obligada Kol — le responde con la misma arrogancia Rebekah mientras este solamente sonríe a la gracia y su otro hermano Finn hace lo mismo

Luego se escucha un portazo y aparece Klaus en la estancia con los ojos en furia dirigiéndose a Rebekah

— ¿Fuiste a por Elena?, ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — le replica enojado

—Alla vamos — bufa su hermana burlona

— ¿Quieres otra daga en el corazón? — la amenaza Nik

— ¿Otra vez la amenaza de las dagas?, Está un poco rayada no crees — interviene Kol burlon y a la vez aun enojado por lo que le hizo Klaus a el y a sus hermanos, a Finn por mas de novecientos años y a el casi un siglo teniendo consecuencias

— Vuelve al mundo entre el espejo y tu narcisismo — responde Klaus sin siquiera voltear a verlo

— ¿Y quién eres tú, mi padre? — le replica desafiante Kol

— No, Kol pero esta es mi casa — ahora si acercándosele

— Bueno entonces deberíamos salir ¿no crees? — exclama el otro caminando también

— Suficiente — exclama Esther haciendo aparición repentina con su nuevo cambio — Niklaus, sígueme

Esther en realidad se hallaba muy nerviosa ya que el comportamiento volátil e imprudente de sus hijos atraía problemas como abejas a la miel, asi que de ahora en adelante debía ser en especial cuidadosa con ellos alrededor, en especial con Niklaus el cual había desarrollado una paranoia y desconfianza alrededor de todos los que lo rodeaban

* * *

El ronroneo de la motocicleta debajo de mi me tranquiliza y me ayuda a aclararme la mente, considerando el hecho que ahora mismo mi mente esta lleno de imágenes, sucesos que no han pasado pero que son posibles en el futuro cercano, los cuales hacen que la seguridad y caparazón que me había construido en los pasados 50 años se destruyera un poco

Habia pasado mas de un siglo desde que había visto a los Mikaelson frente a frente y a pesar que nuestra despedida no fue mala tampoco me gusta para nada verme involucrada nuevamente en sus asuntos, teniendo en cuenta que siempre termino mas perjudicada que todos, y se que debería dar media vuelta y alejarme lo mas posible de esta maldita ciudad, la cual parece ser la guarida de todo lo sobrenaturalmente peligroso, pero no puedo evitar que mis sentimientos humanos los cuales no había logrado borrar por completo gobiernen mis acciones por unos pocos segundos

Después de todo, una vez una vieja amiga me resalto que tener un corazón tan grande como el mio me traería problemas al largo plazo

Cuando llego a Mistyc Falls, aparco en la comisaria buscando información acerca de los Originales, entonces cuando salgo del auto me topo con una mujer rubia que porta el uniforme de la Sheriff del pueblo con una placa donde se estiliza Sheriff Forbes por lo que rápidamente pongo mi mejor sonrisa e intenciones

— Buenos días, disculpe la molestia pero estoy llegando a la ciudad y no he podido contactarme con mis amigos de la ciudad — señalo mi teléfono con una expresión de inocencia — No se si usted puede ayudarme

La mujer me regala una sonrisa y un asentimiento — Por supuesto, si me facilita el nombre de uno de sus amigos seguro podre contactarlos con usted

Sonrio con emoción y choco mis manos — Eso suena mas que perfecto, asi que ¿Debería dárselo a usted o a uno de sus colegas?

En ese momento recibe una llamada telefónica y me ve con expresión de disculpa mientras se retira a atenderla dándome la señal que le de un minuto, volteo a ver a los lados si hay alguien mas observando nuestro intercambio pero hay pocos transeúntes y ninguna cara familiar a la vista, estoy a punto de entrar al lugar y exigirle ayuda a cualquier otro policía cuando un nombre en la conversación telefónica

—…No lo entiendes mama, Damon esta totalmente paranoico acerca de este baile, y no creo que sea buena idea que estes allí — exclama una voz femenina y chillona por el teléfono

— Soy jefa de la policía Caroline, fui invitada directamente por la alcaldesa, no puedo simplemente llamar y pedir el día por enfermedad — le refuta la Sheriff Forbes a la chica al otro lado de la línea quien aparentemente es su hija

Dejo de escuchar la diatriba entre madre e hija y recuerdo claramente que mi amigo Stefan tenía un hermano-aparentemente el hijo del demonio- llamado Damon el cual había hecho su propio camino apartado de su hermano haciendo desastre a donde quiera que vaya

No puede ser una coincidencia que haya un Damon en la misma ciudad donde solian vivir cuando eran humanos, asi que cuando considero preguntar por el una mejor idea me llega directamente

—…Recogeré a Elena en casa de Stefan e iremos al Grill, solo considera mi propuesta ¿De acuerdo? — explica la chica Caroline, mientras que su madre asiente y le pide que no se preocupe, la veo trancar la llamada y suspirar profundamente antes de voltearse al verme, pero cuando lo hace no hay nadie allí para recibirlo

He decidido que una visita a ese lugar Grill es justamente lo que me dara las respuestas que necesito

* * *

— Todo esto es muy extraño — dice Elena a Caroline cuando ambas están en el Mistyc Grill en una mesa — Los originales están lanzando como una bomba, una real bomba

— Aun ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que realemente se proponen — replica Caroline frunciendo el ceño —¿Y Por qué la bruja quiere verte? —

— No tengo ni la menor idea, pero eso es lo que decía en mi invitación — susurra Elena mirando alrededor en búsqueda de curiosos y saludando a Matt con la mano a lo lejos, Caroline hace lo mismo junto a una sonrisa — Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo

— Creí que le dijiste a Damon y Stefan que no ibas — repone Caroline

— Si lo hice y por eso creo que necesito a un guardaespaldas libre de drama — le explica Elena con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios

— Creo que Salvatore se vería mejor con esmoquin y con ello me refiero a Stefan — la refuta mirándola ahora acusativamente

— Ahora mismo no puedo con ningún Salvatore — suspira Elena

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso hiciste algo con Damon que no debias…? — le cuestiona Caroline mirándola entrecerrando los ojos

La castaña la observa un rato y suelta un suspiro

— Lo sabes — afirma Elena

— Bonnie me lo dijo

— Lamento que no te lo dije, es que con lo de tu padre y todo lo demás… — trata de excusarse la chica

— Elena, cuando tú y Matt se besaron por primera vez me llamaste a los segundos de que eso había ocurrido, y ahora te besas con un Salvatore ¿Y debo enterarme por otra persona? — reclama Caroline un poco decepcionada de ser apartada

— Lo siento — suspira Elena — Es que ni siquiera yo se como me siento acerca de ello, todo lo que se es que — otro suspiro — solía ser mucho mas fácil —

Ambas sueltan una risa ligera, cuando la conversación se ve interrumpida por alta rubia con mirada 

— Cuidado Caroline, te confías y luego te apuñala por la espalda — espeta con cinismo Rebekah mirando fijamente a Elena w

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Creí que tenían prohibido tú y tus hermanos hacerle daño a alguien…— exclama Elena un poco nerviosa por la presencia de la original

— Supéralo Elena — se burla Rebekah y luego dirige una rápida mirada a la barra — No todo es sobre ti — y luego se retira con ese comentario al otro lado del Grill donde se encuentra un lindo chico rubio tomando platos y vasos sucios de las mesas

* * *

Después de determe en donde el GPS me ha indicado, me tomo un momento para analizar mi alrededor y tomar una profunda respiración mental, ya que estaba segura me encontraría con alguno de los Mikaelson de un momento a otro, me bajo y me quito el casco alborotando mi largo cabello oscuro con el aire, llevando el casco bajo el brazo me adentro en el lugar, cuando entro hago una inspección rápida, puedo ver una mesa de billar, varias mesas y una barra de tragos, era muy lindo y acogedor, pero entonces mi mirada inmediatamente para en una mesa donde una chica rubia y otra castaña conversan, la que mas me llama la atencion es la segunda ya que por supuesto no se trata de otra que una doppelganger Petrova, estaba casi segura que no se trataba de Katerina por el latido de su corazón pero para asegurarse de ello se dirige a la barra intentando pasar desapercibida

Pero en su destino se encontraba nadie menos que nadie menos que una de las personas que quería pero también deseaba no haber visto, Rebekah Mikaelson con su cabello rubio cayendo alrededor de sus hombros, una cortes sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos clavados en el ayudante detrás de la barra que para su sorpresa no se encontraba totalmente embellecido por la vampiresa

Decidiendo que evitarla seria mas sospechoso que nunca, se encamino hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa surgiendo en sus labios

— Ya sabes que mi familia organizara un baile en honor a nuestra reciente llegada y unión, será en la mansión esta noche y he decidido que seras mi invitado especial — le explica la rubia al guapo chico rubio de ojos azules el cual se ve claramente desconcertado

— Vaya, muchas gracias Rebekah — le responde Matt perplejo

La rubia suelta una risita — No suenes tan sorprendido, no es como si- — pero se interrumpe a mitad de la oración al voltear y ver la persona caminando hacia ella sin casi poder creer en lo que esta viendo — Clare…

La bruja le regala una discreta sonrisa y un asentimiento — Es bueno ver que no has cambiado en nada Bekah, sigues siendo tan vanidosa y frívola como siempre

La rubia en cambio no cae en su provocación y para sorpresa de Matt, Elena y Caroline que habían estado vigilando el intercambio de la rubia y su amigo, la vampira original acorto la distancia entre ella y la otra chica y se sumergio en un profundo abrazo, el cual fue respondido con la misma fuerza a pesar de, bueno, de todos el pasado que compartían

Después de todo la familia siempre seria familia, incluso cuando la sangre no estaba de por medio

* * *

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunta Elena a su amiga, ambas se encontraban totalemente desconcertadas después de que habían visto como Rebekah invitaba a Matt a la fiesta, pero lo mas extraño era la forma en que había saludado y abrazado a la chica que justo entro en el bar, un rostro que Elena no reconoció en absoluto

— ¿Acabamos de ver otra hermana Original? — inquiere Caroline un poco confundida

— No, no lo creo, es decir, cuando Rebekah me conto acerca de su historia ella dijo que era la única hija en su familia retorcida — remarca Elena frunciendo el ceño

— Tampoco te menciono que eran dos hermanos mas Elena — grita en voz baja la rubia mirando alrededor para ver si no estaban a la vista otro de los Mikaelson después que Rebekah y la chica de cabello oscuro se hubieran marchado — Ademas, no tuve esta vibra de original de ella

— ¿De que hablas? —

— Digo que este sexto sentido que desarrolle sobre reconocer a otro vampiro pues no tuve ninguna sensación parecida a la de siempre cuando la vi, es como si algo no estuviera… — explica con voz dudosa Caroline — Totalmente en su sitio por decirlo de alguna forma, es decir, ella es claramente sobrenatural pero su presencia me recuerda mucho a la de Bonnie o a la de…—

— ¿Qué? ¿De quien Care? — pide Elena un poco urgente

— A la de Klaus — responde casi en un susurro la rubia haciendo que Elena parpadee en sorpresa por la información

No podían ser tan poco suertudos como para acabar con otro hibrido inmortal en su ciudad ¿No?

— Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a interrogar un poco a Stefan y a Damon — señala Elena antes de entrar en pánico total — Quiero asegurarme si solo otro vampiro más o algo mas — luego suelta suspiro mientras marca el numero del Salvatore mayor en su telefono — Creo que tendremos que ir de todos modos al baile-

— Bueno, que importa… ¿A qué hora se supone que es el estúpido baile de todos modos? — suelta Caroline bufando intentado quitarle importancia al asunto sin saber en lo que realmente se estaban metiendo


	4. 3.

— ¿Cuándo has llegado a la ciudad? — exclama Rebekah hacia la chica a su lado la cual había estado mirando la ventana admirando la pequeña ciudad en la que habían vivido miles de años atrás

Clarisse toma una respiración y le da una mirada — Justo hoy he llegado aquí, por supuesto no tenia idea que te encontraría a los pocos minutos

La rubia le regala una sonrisa — Hemos estado un poco ocupados estos últimos días, madre quiere organizar un baile y … — de repente se corta y le da una rapida mirada — Eh, no se cuan actualizada estas de nuestra situación, es decir, yo misma acabo de despertar de un largo sueño de casi un siglo

Esto ultimo le salio con una increíble amargura y Clarisse tampoco estaba para nada sorprendida de que Niklaus no había cambiado en absoluto después de todas esas décadas, su reputación seguía presidiendole como siempre lo había hecho

— Se que tu madre y todos ustedes están despiertos nuevamente Rebekah — le responde con suavidad — Y también escuche que Niklaus al fin le puso fin a la vida Mikael, lo cual es una de las razones por las que me permiti volver

— Bien — le sonríe la vampira — Porque esta reunión no podía salir mejor que tenernos a todos juntos nuevamente, justo como los viejos tiempos

Clarisse mantiene su rostro pasivo y poco alegre al escuchar a Rebekah parlotear acerca del baile y los arreglos manteniendo la compostura y la mascara que había perfeccionado en los últimos mil años, pero por dentro sabe que nada, absolutamente nada nunca jamas seria como lo había sido, Esther se había encargado de ello cuando los había convertido en monstruos y ahora que quería reparar aquel error iba a joder los planes que ella tenía para su larga vida inmortal

La Mansion de la familia Mikaelson, técnicamente de Niklaus por lo que Rebekah le explico, es todo lo que ellos son: lujosa, grande, vieja y llena de muchos secretos

Aun no hay invitados pero si avisto dos camiones de carga, seguramente del servicio de catering pero no veo a ningún miembro de la familia afuera, bajo del auto y dirijo mis mirada a las ventanas del segundo piso, en una de ellas veo un rostro familiar observándonos desde allí, por ello pongo mi mejor sonrisa falsa y alzo la mano dándole un breve saludo a la persona al otro lado del cristal

— Solo ignóralo — me recomienda la rubia al seguir mi mirada y ver a Finn observándonos desde la casa — Aun tiene problemas para lidiar con la situación pero madre dice que lo ayudara a seguir adelante

 _Estoy segura que si,_ pienso para mi alzando un poco las cejas ante la idea, y me dedico a seguir a la chica hacia el interior de su nuevo hogar, allí justo en la entrada nos espera nadie menos que un de sus hermanos, el correcto y honorable, aunque para mi siempre he considerado a Elijah el hermano hipócrita y mártir de la familia

Nadie vivía miles de años con la conciencia limpia sin estar mintiéndose a si mismo constantemente, ya que el código de moral de cada Mikaelson se resguardaba únicamente para sus asuntos familiares, no es que lo juzgara pero sin duda su actitud hacia que ambos chocaran y tuvieran largas disputas, incluso mas que con el impredecible Klaus

— No puedo creerlo — exclama con gracia el vampiro al ver entrar a Clarisse, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y todo fuera como había sido antes — Me da mucha felicidad que nos volvamos a reencontrar otra vez Clare

Pero por supuesto, mi corazón siempre traiciona mi razón y no puedo evitar sonreírle al hombre que no pude evitar recordar como el mortal que me enseño como cazar y utilizar una espada siglos atrás, me adelanto incluso antes que el lo prediga y lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

— Es un gusto volver a verte ‘Lijah — suspiro contra su cuerpo y una pequeña risa-resoplo se me escapa al sentir las incomodas palmadas que este me da en la espalda ya que si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que nos abrazamos de esa forma fue en alguna celebración entre 1115 y 1200 cuando solia viajar con ellos, antes de que la relación entre nosotros se convirtiera en la tensa hebra que era ahora, que en cualquier momento se rompería y mi confianza en ellos al fin desaparecería

Detrás de ellos Rebekah rie y eso me despierta de mi momento de debilidad, después de todo tenia una misión para estar en aquel lugar y un lindo reencuentro no estaba en ella, asi que me separo rápidamente del vampiro dándole una sonrisa floja y me dirijo a otra parte de la casa para despejar mis pensamientos y ponerme en alerta lo mas que pueda

Por ello siento la presencia de ella incluso antes de entrar a la sala con varios muebles de acabado fino y largas cortinas de seda, en medio del salón hablando con su hijo –aquel que quería evitar a toda costa- se encontraba la mujer responsable de mi presencia

— Esther — respiro su nombre con pesadez, el solo pronunciarlo me ha dado un escalofrío por mi espalda

Esta se gira a verme pero el que habla es el hombre frente a ella, con una mirada de dolor, anhelo y muchos otros sentimientos que habíamos compartido durante décadas de vida

— Clarisse — murmura Kol sin casi poder creer que ella se encontrara frente a el, con su belleza intacta y esa aura de poder a su alrededor sin duda había crecido

Pero esta no le da el gusto y continúa dirigiendo su atencion en su madre la cual a contenido un poco su respiración ante la llegada de la chica — No pensé que volveria a verte otra vez Clarisse, después de todo lo ultimo que supe de ti fue que habias abandonado a mi hijo y marchado mas alla del océano devuelta a tu hogar

Chasqueo mi lengua y camino mas hacia ella con lentitud dejando mi mirada vagar por el salón tomando detalle de el — Ese era el plan querida pero bien debes saber, los acontecimientos tomaron un giro repentino que me llevaron a estar aquí

— ¿Y cual seria la razón de tu presencia en mi casa? — la cuestiona la mujer alejándose un poco de su hijo menor — No recuerdo que estuvieras entre mi lista de invitados si eso es a lo que viniste

— Madre — espeta Kol detrás de ella sin poder detenerse al ver el intercambio

— No todo en este mundo gira alrededor de ti y tu arruinada familia — espeta severamente viendo entonces entrar a la sala al resto de los hijo Mikaelson incluyendo a un sorprendido Niklaus y un malhumorado Finn — La única razón por la que estoy aquí es poque no confio en ti ni tus intenciones con esta familia, te recuerdo que tu no eres la única bruja en el mundo, los ancestros hablan con todos

— ¡Clarisse! — Exclama Rebekah detrás de ella ante la hostilidad en su voz — ¿Haz venido todo este camino a acusar a mi madre de que exactamente?

La mencionada rompe su contacto visual con la matriarca y les da una rápida mirada a los demás — He vuelto porque a pesar de toda la mierda que me han arrojado aun me sigo preocupando por ustedes, porque sé que en el fondo ustedes valen la pena el riesgo, pero no dejare que su ingenuidad y ceguera me arrastre al fondo — rompe el discurso y ahora se dirige a Esther por completo — No creas que te dare el beneficio de la duda, me quedare en este maldito pueblo y si encuentro que eres exactamente lo que pienso, voy a acabar contigo

— ¡Eso es suficiente! — ruge Finn hacia la chica — No permitiré que amenaces a mi madre en nuestra casa

Pero esta antes de marcharse le da una rápida mirada a Kol y después a Niklaus hablándole a este ultimo

— No olvides quienes son, eso nunca cambia, no importa cuanto quieras creerlo realmente


End file.
